My Happily Ever After
by IamOutis
Summary: Cinderella left her glass slipper begind, Snow White fell into a comma and me? I stick my nose into other peoples business and trip over flat surfaces... We all have our own way of getting our prince charming. Genres are listed below and will also contain humor.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay, so I swear this is the last time I'm going to change this chapter, from here on out nothing changes. Now this is just a prologue-chapter-thing, you won't get most of the plot until the next chapter, this is just character building. I hope you enjoy it. :D

Disclaimer: no, I do not own Naruto, just the plot.

* * *

Prologue

_Humans purpose in life is to find a mate and reproduce offspring to keep the species from extension…_ I am not sure whether I want to laugh uncontrollably or cry and scream 'I'm a failure at life kill me now'. I choose to take neither since the former will make people think I'm even more insane – if that's even possible – and the later I think people will actually take that as invite to do so. Life sucks.

The one purpose in life that almost everyone is capable of doing. Yep, that's right only _almost_, not everyone because I'm going to be sitting by myself holding a sign saying 'forever alone' and cutting my wrist like a depressing teenager… I let everyone done. Like always.

When the bell rings signalling the end of school, I am the first one out of class, having enough with that one line mocking me. I make it to my locker just as everyone starts to fill the corridors. I'm going through my locker, deciding what books I need to take home to do homework and overall minding my own business when a very _annoying_ sound makes its way to my ears. I instantly scroll into my locker knowing exactly what it is. Giggling. Not just any _ordinary_ giggling either, _Sasuke fan girl_ giggling. That's right they have their _own_ type of giggling. It makes me want to punch babies.

I turn around and sure enough I see the fan girls muse of giggling, how they think that's attractive I honestly have no idea. I roll my eyes at the pathetic attempt to seduce, one, Sasuke Uchiha. I turn back to my locker and shut it while slinging my bag on to my shoulder wanting to run away from the giggling that I only thought my nightmares could make me want to cry in sorrow.

Making my way out the front gates of the school I take a breath of fresh air like it is somehow different from inside the gate, I like to think it is. Just when I'm about to take a step in whatever way my house is – I think the perfume on the Sasuke's fan girls is poisons – when suddenly I hear tyres screeching down the street. I don't have time to even whip my head in the direction as the car comes to a sudden stop in front of me.

"Come on forehead get in, before I change my mind," says a girl with long blond hair and baby blue eyes.

I act on instinct and instantly jump in the car in case she _really_ does drive off without me; I'm not in the mood to walk home today. She laughs, finding my face quite comical I latter find out, and drive off at rather surprisingly normal speeds despite what her tyres may suggest.

"I think you need new tyres," I tell her getting quite worried of the thought of a possible car crash that may occur in the too near future.

"Don't. Get. Me. Started," she says slowly, venom lacing her every word; I shrink back in actual fear. Not at the violence that her voice might suggest, please! She's a kitten – cough – whim – cough. No that's not what I'm afraid of, what I'm afraid of is that when she normal has that tone it means that she is going to complain. About everything. For a very. long. Time. Dear God why did I pick Ino for a best friend?

Ignoring my mental rambling for the time being I begin to open my mouth to change the subject to avoid the unwanted complaining from a spoiled rich kid, but find it too late, the damage has been done.

"MY FATHER IS SO CONTROLIVE! Sakura did you know I can't go on my date with Sai? Want to know why?" I open my mouth to protest, "Well I'll tell you why!" damn. "Apparently I didn't tell them where I was going last Saturday! Which, I _did_! I'm mean I had to ask them to bloody begin with but because I decided to drop off a necklaces I browed off Temari couple weeks ago, _which, _I must add, was on the _way_ to the club _and_ I did tell them, I'm grounded! GROUNDED? For a whole month! Meaning…" and let the complaining begin. Being so used to her complaining I quickly zone out, every now and then agreeing to whatever she is saying and nodding.

Instead I started musing about what university I what to go to. Living in Sydney, I have always wanted to get out. I always hate saying I'm from Sydney because as soon I as I say it I just know they have already listed me as gang member, not very flattering.

So my dream is to live in Brisbane, beaches and sunshine, instead of smog and polluted water. Yes defiantly an upgrade. University of Brisbane seems pretty good, I have looked up there websit a couple of times and have a couple of information booklets from this career day we had about a year ago. I think we are supposed to have another one soon –

"Sakura! SAKURA! Are you even listening to me? Hello!" oops.

"He-he, oops, sorry zoned out for a little," I say sheepishly while rubbing a spot on the back of my neck.

And boy, does she look annoyed. "ZONED OUT?" I wince. "What could possible so important that you zoned out?"

I blush slightly, "well I was just thinking what universities I am interested in…" I say quietly.

Ino regards me for a moment and then I see a flash of –wait what? Panic?

"What's wrong Ino?" I ask genially confused.

Her shoulders sag, "arr… it's just… um…well. I-I don't know what I want to do!" she says in defeat.

I look at her like she has grown another head. "Ino! What do you mean you don't know what you want to do? You've had your future planned out since we were kids? You even had you wedding planned out for god sakes!"

"Um, well…"

She's hiding something, I know she is. Why this strange you may ask? Ino can't keep secrets. _Ever_.

"Ino..." I say slowly with a hidden threat laced with her name.

She hears the threat, "well," she starts off slowly. "Ever since year 8-"

"SINCE YEAR 8?"

"I'vehadaninterestinphysiology" she end too quickly for my shocked – she held a secret in for almost five years! This has to be a record! – brain to comprehend.

"… Come again."

"I said," she starts slowly again. "That I'm interested in physiology and am think maybe doing something like forensic physiology… maybe."

"…"

The worlds ending.

I stare at her for a long agonizing minute, in that time I expect the sky to catch on fire or for her – more likely – to say "gottcha! Man you fell for that bad forehead," or something stupid like that but she doesn't. She just frantically looks back and forth between me and the road and has a slowly growing blush covering her face.

"Are you doing this for that Shikamaru guy to notice you?"

"WHAT? No!" her blush increase ten folds. Bingo. "I mean sort of, not really… it's not what you think!" she slows down the car to a stop, confused I look out the window and see we are already at my house, parked just on the gutter.

I'm not rich but I am defiantly better off, I live in a two story house that has a sort of cottage barn style on the outside but everything modern on the in. the sun is flitter out by the trees giving the neighbourhood a cosy feeling and the grass, a nice healthy green.

I turn back to Ino giving her a hard glare meaning for her to explain herself.

"Look," she says with a sigh. "Long story short I don't want people to see me as the dumb blond anymore, do you know what it feels like to judge just by your hair colour?" yes. "arrr, okay don't answer that," she say realizing that I'm in the same boat and lets out a nerves laugh.

"Anyway, what I mean is that when people see my blonde hair and expansive clothes and good looks," always the modest, "they instantly thing I'm just some spoiled rich brat and can't think for herself, and doing something so self-shallow like fashion design like my family wants me to do will prove that I am just a spoiled rich brat that can't think for herself. I want to make a difference like putting criminals in jail where they belong."

I look at her in disbelief, not knowing that my best friend could make such moving speeches. If this forensic physiology doesn't work out she always has a chance in motivational speaking.

My eyes soften as I regarded my friend in way I don't think I have ever regarded her in. "Well, if I want to be a surgeon I don't see why you can't be a forensic physiologist, I mean we pretty much get the same marks." I tell her trying to ease her discomfort.

I know it was the right thing to say when a smile plasters on her face so big that it almost cracks her face, "really? You don't I'm making a stupid mistake like father thinks?"

I cock an eyebrow, "your dad thinks you making a stupid mistake?"

She frowns, avoiding my eyes, "yeah, he wants me to take over the family business and be a fashion designer." She turns away from me and glares at the road, "says I'm too dumb to amount to being anything remotely fancy named like 'forensic physiologist' another reason why he ground me the old geezer."

That son of a… "Bitch!" I hiss under my breath. "I'LL kill him you know?"

She looks at me like I'm crazy, figures. "Maybe you should worry about you own dad. Is he home yet?"

"Ha, as if! He won't be home until… I don't, couple months," I say bitterly. My father is a famous forensic scientist and can go months at time to brake in new investigators or investigate crimes that were otherwise, unsolved. I hardly ever see him. "Don't become like him otherwise I'll _never_ be able to see you," I say as an afterthought.

Ino laughs, "Whatever, now get out my car. You don't know how long it took me to get my dad to even let me drop you home, I ended up getting a limited time of ten minutes, and I'm pretty sure one months is going to be hard enough to coup with, there is no telling what I'll do if he doubles it!" she says while she all but shoves me out of her car.

"Okay. Okay! I'm out women! Yesh!" I say as she shoves me out of the car and I end up on my ass on my front lawn. Spoiled brat.

"I'll text you later!" she yells as she screeches down the road. She really needs to change those tyres. I shake my head half amused half worried and head to my front door.

The door opens without me unlocking it, meaning one of – or both – my brothers are home, grinning like idiot I open the door fully. "Hello? Gaara? Sasori? Are you guys ho -," and then I fall flat on my face.

You know, maybe I shouldn't reproduce as my teacher may suggest. Considering my genes, it would mean one less idiot in the world.

* * *

WARNING MUST READ: Okay, there is going to be a problem with updating, first of all I have no idea when is the next time I will update, now this not my fault. I'm not able to use my computer at home because it is sooooooo OLD! Seriously, I try to send a word documents to it through email and it won't download them because it doesn't have the right format! And my school laptop has blocked this websit – you don't want to know how much I want to kill the government – right now I'm using a friend laptop, so bottom line review and I will find a way to update. :D

A/N: I PROMISE IT WILL GET MORE EXCITING SOON!

Mrs. Renegade out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I now finally understand how hard it is to update your story on a regular basis. Besides the fact that I don't have a computer to update on at any time but also because it takes so looooong to write it up! I now apologize to any authors that I thought rude comments about because it took them so long to update… I feel your pain!

**MUST READ!** I have changed the first chapter a little bit, basically instead of Sakura zoning out and thinking about what **elective's** she will be picking for year ten, she is thinking about **universities** she will be going to next year which will make the characters 18 and in year 12. This is just so it suits better for the story. You can re-read the first chapter if you want but it really is just a couple of words and a couple of paragraphs, nothing _big_. I also mention that this is set in Sydney, Australia.

P.s check out my friend's fan fiction called 'thousand dreams, a though, a word and the action' her pen name is othersideofblack. THANKYOU! I'll also be her beta so if you review enough I might give you some insight on the story ;)

P.p.s Sorry for the long author note.

P.p.p.s There is a long one at the end too…

…and now read.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter One: Curiosity Killed the Cat.

After my incident at the door – apparently I tripped on my shoelace, SEE? Shouldn't reproduce – Gaara helped me up, after calling me an idiot and muttered under his breath how being related to me is unbearable let alone being my twin. Lovely young gentle man he is.

Nothing interesting after that happened unless of course you want to know every stupid little thing I did like, for example, how I asked how long you put two minute noodles in the microwave for or how I dropped my phone in the toilet (1) – note to self; need new phone – I'm now using Gaara's phone right now but other than that, it was pretty uneventful and since I have absolutely no social life, I went to bed.

Yes, it's decided, no kids for me.

Oh, that also reminds me I need a new alarm clock after… this morning incident. And no, I'm not explaining, I have embarrassed myself enough for one morning.

Any who, I'm in the middle of deciding what to wear, which isn't that hard thanks to the schools in-forced, _very fashionable_, uniform. Did you hear the sarcasm? No? Well let's put it this way, they are ugly. Like _really_ ugly. Ugly doesn't even begin to describe them, they're that ugly. I'm mean who puts red and grey together?

The uniform consists of a white blouse that makes me even more flat chested then I already am, a gay and white checkered skirt – or the option of black pant that have an inner lining for those chilly day – and a red jacket… so I ask again, who puts grey and red together?

I decide to go with the black pants because a) It's cold and b) red and black goes much better then red and grey. I reluctantly put on my blouse that makes my below average assets even smaller and a red hoddie that I find much more fashionable then the red jumper. Hey, they don't care as long as it's the same colour!

I shove my hair in a messy bun, locks of hair framing my face and I don't bother with makeup. I hear my older brother, Sasori, honk the horn signalling for me to hurry up.

"I'm coming," I yell out my window which is on the second floor facing the street. He honks in reply.

I sling my black bag over my shoulder and take out my – Gaara's – phone from my pants pocket as I descend down the stairs, finding unread message.

**Ino-pig, Wednesday 8:27pm; Hey, what's the answer to question seven?**

**Ino-pig, Wednesday 8:30pm; Yo, you there?**

**Ino-pig, Wednesday 8:35pm; Hey, forehead!**

**Ino-pig, Wednesday 8:37pm; ARE YOU IGNORING ME!**

**Ino-pig, Wednesday 8:39pm; BITCH THIS UNEXCEPTABLY YOU TEXT THIS INSTANT YOU LITTLE SLUT!**

**Ino-pig, Wednesday 8:40pm; You're asleep aren't you -.- **

**(2)Ino-pig, Wednesday 8:40pm; I'll take that as yes, you teacher's pet.**

Opps.

_(3) Racoon eyes, Thursday 7:1lam; A) I'm not a teacher's pet. B) And what does this have anything to do with me falling asleep due to tiredness?_

I'm just out the door when I send the text. I then start to put my phone in my hoddie pocket but don't even make it half way when she replies. Text addicts.

**Ino-pig, Thursday 7:12; forehead you didn't go to sleep cause you were tired, you went to sleep cause you're a goody-too-shoes.**

I freeze and stare at my phone with my jaw on the ground. Goody-too-shoes? Teacher's pet? What is she on? Sasori honks the horn again in annoyance, I don't bother looking up instead I flip him off – see? How can I be a goody too shoes when I JUST FLIPPED OFF MY BROTHER! What the hell man – and take my sweet time replying to Ino – more difficult then it seems because my anger is making me type faster than Ino, she would be impressed. If the angry text wasn't aimed at her of course.

_Gaara, Thursday 7:12; DUDE! W.T.F. if I'm a goody-too-shoes I'd hate to see what a criminal would be in your books! And like you one to talk remember that time- _

Why do I hear revving? Wait, what's Sasori-? Is he – what? Why is he driving-! SHIT, DAMMIT! NO, GET BACK HERE, DAMMIT! SASORI!

* * *

After running what felt like 10 bloody kilometres, Sasori finally had the decency to stop and let me in. Isn't he just the most kindest man you have ever seen? No, I don't think so either, little fagot. So when I get to school you can just imagine what I looked like.

"Why the hell does it look like you got chased by dog?"

Yep, that pretty much describes what I look like. Now I'm not one to care about my looks but there is a fine between not caring and just looking like absolute shit. Right now I look like the latter. My messy _fashionable_ bun, just looks plain messy, there are green grass stains on my elbows from tripping over on the gutter so I had to shove up the selves to blend in the most damage – thank god I wore my pants! – and I am _covered_ in sweat and it does _not_ smell nice. At all.

On the plus side I think I lost about five kilos.

"Not now, Ino. Not now." I say while I walk straight past her, trying – quite hard – to keep a calm composer. So basically I'm just grinding my teeth together.

Ino seems to catch on to my talk-to-me-and-you-die mood and just tails along while texting someone unknown to me since I can't be bothered asking and also for my safety and everyone in a 5 kilometre radios. Trust me. I'm on the edge right now. It's better if I don't talk because I will have no control with what comes out of my mouth.

I head towards my locker knowing full well that I have deodorant in there that I keep for emergency such as this one. Ino still trails behind me but out of the corner of my provisional vision I notice a skip to her walk and a grin on her face. I decided to risk everyone's safety, "who are you texting?"

Her head snaps in my direction and her face drains of colour. "No one," she says with a squeak.

This instantly makes me freeze in my step and I slowly turn my whole body so it is facing her, she one the other hand looks like she is about to pass out. I decided to momentarily forget about my personal hygiene and investigate more into this new development. Yes, I'm an evil friend get over it.

"Really," I drag the 'e' longer than necessary. "So you don't mind if I read 'no one's' texts?"

If it even possible her face pales even more. Excellent.

She brings her phone to her chest, protecting it like it's her baby. Unfortunately for her, I have other plans then just snatching the phone. I tackle her to the ground earning a scream from Ino and people heads turning to the insane teenage girls. The phone slips out of her hand and we both do this weird dive off our knees for it. Basically we just belly flop on solid ground, yeah, it hurt.

We both have our hands on the phone as we tagger war for the possession as hard as any teenage girls have the strength to do – Surprisingly quite hard we latter find out – when a lazy, cool voice makes both me and Ino freeze. "Ino, what are you doing?" we both turn our heads very slowly to see the owner of the voice, which is none other than the genius, Shikamaru Nara.

Ino jumps off the ground, straightens up and tries to pathetically fix up her hair that our tackling ruined. Me on the other hand, slow get into a standing position and just stand there, not even trying to fix up the unfixable. I already looked like shit to begin with.

"Shikamaru, what are doing here?" she says loudly and stupidly. Seriously, what is he doing here? I'm pretty sure he goes to this school too, Ino. I roll my eyes at her pathetic attempt to appear causal.

"Well last time I checked I went to this school," he says lazily. Ino lets out a nerves laugh while I grin in victory. "But I also came looking for you when you didn't reply in under ten seconds like you usually do."

Ino pales at this statement, me? I am absolutely confused for about 2.5 seconds as my mind processes all this information and realize that he was the reason Ino was abnormally happy this morning and why I tackled her to the ground to begin with. I grin knowingly.

"So should I ask why you two were tackling on the ground or were two just being troubling women?" Shikamaru finally decides to say bring both me and Ino out of our musing.

Ino lets out a nerves laugh and I begin to worry if that's all her mind can process to do until she finally say, "ha-ha, yeah, we're just being troublesome women, right Sakura? Ha-ha." Okay scratch that, I'm still worried about my friend's mental state, and by look on Shikamaru's face, so is he.

"Yeah, right, that's what we're doing. I'm just gona' go now, see'ya latter Ino!" I say quickly and run off but not before seeing Ino panicked expression, I smirk evil.

I'm just about around the corner when I catch the beginning of their conversation. "Sorry, about Sakura, she can be a little weird sometimes…"

I mentally start planning her funeral.

I soon reach my locker and turn the dial to its acquired numbers; 13, 14, 65, 21 and 69 – he-he-he 69. Yes I know, I'm immature, get over it – and then bam!

"Oh, my fucking go-!"

"Don't you have a mouth, Miss Haruno?"

"ARRR!"

I turn around so fast that I nock my head on my locker door and almost step on my already most likely broken iPod that just fell out of my locker – and don't forget almost die of shock.

When the realisation that I am standing in front of a teacher and I just swore literally 3 seconds ago finally processes through my shocked mind, panic starts to set in – okay maybe Ino was onto something with me been a teacher's pet, but really if your father is a forensic investigator you learn to fear the law, or more accurately for this situation, school rules.

"Err, hi, kakashi-sensei," I say nervously not quite liking the possible lecture I may get from the strictest- oh, who am I kidding. This teacher reads _porn_ books in front of classes full of students for christ sakes! So saying my nerves came to a calm would be a massive understatement. I am almost in tears of pure relief.

"Hello, Sakura and how are you today?" kakashi-sensei says. Whenever I talk to kakashi-sensei I always have to watch his mask for movement to see if he really is talking or it's just my imagination. To be honest I have no idea why he wears that stupid mask but I think if he stopped wearing it he just wouldn't be kakashi-sensei anymore. I think the mask grows on you. Although seeing him without a mask on is one of my 'top hundred things I must see/do before I die'.

"Good thank you, do you need anything sensei?"

"Hmm? oh, yes as a matter of fact I do, do you mind giving this to Sasuke Uchiha when you see him?" he says and I finally notice the large piece of paper he is holding in front of him, "I have been looking for him all morning but I think he is avoiding me, he won't expect such a delicate flower like yourself to be delivering a message from me so I was hoping you would give it to him." He says with, what I would expect if he wasn't wearing a mask, a big toothy grin.

"Um…sure," I say in both confusion and contained anger. 'Delicate flower like yourself', does this man want a broken back? "I'll go find him right now," and the confusion you may ask why? First of all I have never even _talked_ to Sasuke Uchiha let alone know where he _sits_. And two, I'm pretty sure I see Sasuke avoiding 'delicate flower's' like myself – cue sarcasm – so I'm pretty sure anyone that didn't have female unique organs would have a better chance getting it to him than me… SO WHY ME?

I watch as kakashi-sensei head back the why he came, well I assume he came anyway and lean back on my now closed locker, musing to where Sasuke could be so I could get this message over with. Unfortunately to no avail.

Usually, Sasuke is skipping class and I have as much knowledge of where he goes to skip as to where he is when he's _here_. Err, why do I always end up with these jobs?

I look down at the piece of paper which now that I have a closer look I realize is an A3 size envelope addressed to 'Sasuke Uchiha'. I don't find this strange until I turn to over to see who it was from and find the schools address. Funny, aren't school letters meant to be addressed to the parents not the student?

I keep staring at the address until something shines in my eye beneath it, which just happens to be my iPod that fell out of my locker just before my encounter with Kakashi-sensei. And guess what. It isn't broken.

"YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" I cry out while dropping to my knees retrieving my baby and hugging it too my flat chest while tears pour out of my eyes. This attracts a lot of unwanted attention and serious questioning to my sanity but who cares? My iPod just fell four feet onto hard solid ground and doesn't even have crack though it! I swear from this day on that I will never, ever drop you again.

Now let's put some deodorant on. I stink.

* * *

I have decided that I'll have a better chance catching him in class but the only problem is if he actually decides to come to class today. I also soon work out that I don't know which classes of mine he is in, if any at all. I find this quite odd since I'm sure I would hear or even _smell_ his fan girl and would know that he is in my class, since most of them would try to get into _all _of his classes… maybe that's why he skips all the time.

First class went by and he didn't show although I think it was because he isn't in that class since it was an elective and I take art, and to be honest he doesn't seem like the artist type. Second class went to no avail and I had a feeling he was in that class because the poisons perfume almost killed me. The teacher even looked worried. I search for him at lunch and didn't find him, third and fourth went by and I found out we have the same history class as I heard his name get called out on the roll.

And now I'm worried. I mean what if this is important, a life and death situation? What if this is a doctor report and they couldn't reach him and the only other way they knew how too was by the school? And when he drops dead they all blame me because I didn't give him this envelope that could very well contain a cure inside that will-

"…can you do the race tonight?"

"Sure, where is it at?"

Hey! That sounds like Sasuke! He won't die after all! And if he does it won't my fault because I gave him the envelope and so they can't send me to prison! My life is finally starting to turn around.

I skip the rest of the way to where I heard the hushed voices – between Sasuke and someone else I didn't quite recognize – happy with joy at the thought that I wasn't going to prison with second degree murder until I reach the corner and hear, "they told everyone to meet at King Cross, 154 Darlington (3)… said there was a special prize for this race and don't want anyone knowing the course until your there. It's probably just some guns and whatnot, probably really cheap- OW! What was that for?" cries the unrecognized voice that I now recognize as being Naruto.

"Shut up, dobe. This isn't exactly the place to discuss this." Yep, defiantly Naruto Sasuke talking to, who else would Sasuke call 'dobe'.

"Doesn't mean you have to hit me!"

"Whatever, give me the keys to the garage."

"What happened to yours?"

"… I lost them."

"…Really?"

"… just give me the keys, you dobe!"

I then hear the jingling of keys.

And footsteps.

Heading right towards me.

For some reason I think I should be worried, not sure if it's because Sasuke and Naruto were talking about typical gang activity business that typical member of a gang would talk about or the fact that I may have heard more than someone like me should have, so much they'll probably eat me. I decide to follow my gut and just turn around and pretend I don't know anything. Too bad my gut instinct was a second too late…

"Hey you, stop." I hear Sasukes' voice call after me. Oh, shit.

Okay, Sakura this is what you are going to do, first we will try playing dumb. That works sometimes why wouldn't in work now. I take a deep breath and turn around slowly. Turns out in the time I was thinking about what the hell I was going to do Sasuke had used that time to sneak up on me. Really close, too.

I gulp, "w-who? M-me…?" Last time I checked, stuttering did not sound like the voice of an innocent bystander. Maybe he won't notice?

He cocks an eyebrow. All hopes and dreams are now getting thrown out the window at this very moment, prepare to die Sakura.

"Yes, you." He says slowly.

Okay Sakura you are _not_ going to die as a coward you hear me, if you're going to die, you will with a back bone, now say something strong… "Don't eat me,"

…

You know what Sakura?

Don't speak.

He on the other hand looks like he is about five seconds away from putting me in a mental hospital. Yeah, well you can get in line pretty boy, there is about a few hundred people in front of you who have already called dibs.

Almost like he has heard my mental rambling his face becomes composed again and decides to forget what I just said. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, since if we are not going to talk about my mental state then the only other thing to talk about is… "I won't 'eat you'," really? Was that really necessary? "If you forget what you just heard." Bingo.

Now any _normal_ person would just be like, "heard what?" and would be on their marry way but you see, have you ever heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'? Well, I'm the cat. And to be honest I don't know how many lives I have left.

So when people say things like 'you heard nothing' or 'forget what you just saw' to any normal person those lines would mean exactly what they mean but unfortunately for Mr Uchiha here he doesn't realize that when you say stuff like that to me my brain translates it to something like this, 'must know more!"

This is both due to my personality and I think some of it might be Ino's fault and her love for gossip. Well, I like to thinks so anyway.

So I guess I can blame her for saying this, "I'll tell you what, I forget what just happened if you tell me what I'm forgett_ing._"

…

I'm so screwed.

Sasuke arches one delicate eyebrow, "what?"

Well I better finish what I started, "you heard me?"

"Are you stupid?"

"Possibly."

"…"

"…"

And then Naruto fall on the ground laughing.

Both me and Sasuke exchange worried looks…

Until we both realize that this _is_ Naruto and his mental state is almost as worrying as mine. Ha-ha! Looks like I won't be alone in the mental asylum. That's always a nice thought, instead we leave him do… his own thing and get back to business.

"Okay ignore Naruto-,"

"Already doing that."

"And listen to me," he takes this moment to tower over me – Damn my five foot five shortness to hell. "If you are as smart as you think you are then you will forget what you just heard."

"I thought we just decided I was stupid," damn it! Why won't I shut up?

"… You're really annoying, you know that?"

"And you need to be in class more," this earns a confused stare and then I slam the envelope to his chest, hoping that there was nothing breakable in there. "Kakashi-sensei told me to give you this this morning." And with that I calmly walk off, well on the outside. On the inside I'm completely shitting myself. I get to the corner and hear another roar of laughter from Naruto. Two seconds later it is sharply cut off by a loud 'ow'.

When I get far enough I lean against a wall in some part of the school and think _I almost died_, over and over….

Okay, yes I'm been dramatic but I was half a foot away from a _gang_ _member_! They shut people up be _killing_ them and that's exactly what Sasuke wants. To shut me up, I mean.

"…_can you do the race tonight?"_

"_Sure, where is it?"_

_They told everyone to meet at King Cross, 154 Darlington …_ _said there was a special prize for this race and don't want anyone knowing the course until your there. It's probably just some guns and whatnot, probably really cheap… _

The other thing about my curiosity is that it has, over the year, become a compulsive disorder no matter how dangerous or life threatening it is. I think I'm on my ninth life…

* * *

"Why didn't you talk me out of this?"

"Because I trust you judgement."

"Liar."

"You never said I had to tell you the truth," says an overactive blonde who can barely keep her hand from touching the shiny sports cars. I may not have mentioned this but Ino is a bit of a tomboy. Ha-ha, no I'm serious. She might looks like your typical blonde and acts like your typical blonde but trust me, her true colours seem to show when she is around really shiny, really expansive, sports cars. It's almost comical.

For me its motorbikes.

In fact as soon as I told her what happened in the hallway between me, Sasuke and Naruto – not so much Naruto, he was mostly rolling on the floor laughing for unknown reasons – and as soon as I mentioned racing, car keys and the address, we were in her car heading to king cross.

See? How am I supposed to keep my noes out of other people business when I have a best friend who doesn't even try in the first place, lost course.

So anyway here we are at the starting line looking for Sasuke so I can… yell at him, I guess. I haven't thought this far ahead yet.

"Ino! Don't touch the cars!"

"Why not?" she asks me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Because if you break them you'll have pay for them." She blinks at me with incomprehension. "Meaning your dad will have to pay for them, meaning he will know you snuck out while you were grounded." comprehension sinks in and it becomes much easier to control her, somewhat.

When its ten minutes till the race starts, I start to worry for several reasons. A) because all the guys are giving me perverted looks b) I lost Ino about five minutes ago, and can't find her and c) if Sasuke is even here in the first place and I'm just wasting my time.

I mean sure he told me to forget the conversation he had with Naruto, but that doesn't mean it was bad, maybe Naruto asked him to race his horse. And keeps them garages? And they need to show up at kings cross, in the middle of the city so they can travel to a field to race? Although Sasuke doesn't seem like the horse riding type.

No wait scratch that I found him or more accurately he found me… and he does _not_ look happy. I have that effect on people.

"What," so. Much. Hatred. In. That. One. Word. "Are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the sites?" he glares in reply. Okay Sakura, time to get down to business, jokes won't work with Sasuke.

I take a deep breathe, "What are _you_ doing here?" Good so far, "last time I checked, what you're doing is _illegal._" Ha! Nailed it.

"Is there a point to that?"

I looked at him like he just spoke German and started doing an Irish dance, "yeah," I start slowly for his stupid mind. "The point is that it's _illegal_. Meaning you can go to jail for doing this or worse, you could die from it! I know the speeds you race driver drive at, one slipe of the steering wheel, one screw up and you die."

Unfortunately, his prodigy states at school may have been over estimated because I don't think any of it sunk in, figures.

"I know," that's what you think. "But I don't screw up." And he says it with so much certainty that I _almost_ believe him. Almost.

I am about to protest when he suddenly grabs my wrist and start dragging me. I scream in protest.

"Hey, let go of me!"

He ignores me, "How did you get here?"

I struggle for little bit then come to the conclusion that it is no use fighting, my physical strength may have gone down since dropping out of netball, "Ino drove me here." I say in defeat.

He freezes and glances over to me, "and where is she?"

"Probably molesting a car," I say calmly.

I think the fumes from so many cars compacted in one spot is starting to affect my brain waves, but I'm pretty sure Sasuke just smiled. What?

"Figures," he says and continues to drag me.

Much to my disagreement.

He stops not long after in front of a gorgeous car. Now I may not be able to list different types of cars of the top of my head like Ino, but I can defiantly tell a sexy car from a pile of shit and trust me every car here is a pile of shit compared to this car.

"Get in," that was Sasuke.

"What?"

"I said get in," he says with obvious annoyance.

I stare at him, mouth agape, "you own this?" I practically screech.

He smirks, that would otherwise look attractive in a different situation, "yes, now get in."

"I'm not getting in that car with you, aren't you racing?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it's in two minutes and I need to be in the car to do that so, _get in_." he says with more force.

"Oh, no," I say and take a step back while lifting my hands in front of my chest as a way of distancing myself. "I'm not getting in that car while you're racing!"

"You don't have a choice."

"Why are you making me get in? Why can't I just stay here until you get back?" I really don't want to get in that car with him. Especially if he is speeding. I will die!

"Because this is no place for a naive girl to be wondering, and Ino isn't the only sex predator here," he says while grabbing my hands again and shoving me in the car so I have no choice _but_ to get in. He get in on the driver's side and continues his rant. "And maybe after this you will leave me alone and stop being annoying."

I glare in protest.

A girl I know from school – does everyone from my school come here? Do we produce screw ups that badly? – known as Karin Uzumaki, Naruto's cousin or something, walks to the middle of the road and lifts her right hand high above her head and realize that she's holding a bright, red cloth. Every one reeves their engines, and I hear a few wolf whistles mixed with it, most likely to her outfit, or more accurately, lack of outfit.

I try opening the door but find it locked, damn. "I promise never to be annoying again if you just let me out of the car right now!" I beg.

"Put on your seat belt."

"SASUKE UCHIHA LET ME OUT OF THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!"

Karin drops the cloth and everyone speeds off… including Sasuke's car containing a screaming girl, me.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-" Sasuke puts his hand over my mouth while still driving; this freaks me out even more.

"Put both your hands on the steering wheel, you idiot!" I yell while shoving his hand off my mouth and guiding it to the steering wheel.

He gives reluctantly.

"Then stop screaming," he says giving me a hard stare to make sure I'm done with my screaming, satisfied he concentrates on driving. "And put on your seat belt."

"Why don't you put on your seat belt?"

"Because at these speeds a seat belt won't stop me from flying out the window"

"… NOT HELPING!" But I still put my seat belt/harness thing on, feeling a little bit better even with what Sasuke just said. "Why do I have to wear a seat belt and you don't?"

"Cause that will stop _you_ from moving so much." He says simply.

Touché.

I try to shut up, to not distract him so much, so that _maybe_ there is a slim chance of me surviving from this scaring experience.

I don't know anything about car racing except from what I learnt from the 'fast and furious' movies and that's only because Ino made me watch them, so not much. I will never say out loud that I fell asleep half way through them, as I like keeping my organs _inside_ my body, thank you very much.

"How long does this race for?" I say getting impassionate even tho I just vowed to be quiet three seconds ago… I'm gonna die!

"Do you ever shut up?"

"You mean when I'm on the brink of death? No, not really."

"What was I thinking letting you into my car," he mutters lowly, probably expecting me not to hear it, well too bad for him.

"That makes two of us!"

_Turn left in two hundred meters._

"What the hell was that?" I yell.

"The GPS," he replies nonchalant.

_100 metres, 50 metres, turn left now._

Never, and I mean _never_ get in a car when Sasuke Uchiha is driving.

He will _kill_ you.

From heart failure.

When doing a sharp turn to the left I find out the person that last sat in this set that I am presently occupying was slightly bigger. And being distracted by my present situation at hand, I hadn't notice the extreme looseness of the harness and therefor find myself half out half in of the moving vehicle.

I'll tell you something, I don't know why dogs like doing this all the time, I mean all your hair is getting shoved in your face, and you can't breathe because the air is being forced into your lungs and that air has nowhere to go and then it feels like your lungs are going to explode _from_ so much air – who knew that could even be possible – and also the other cars heading directly towards you… it probably doesn't help with the fact that Sasuke is driving over 200 km/h and is trying to swerve around a truck that is going the _normal_ speed leading us on to the opposite side of the road.

So when I say 'heading directly towards us,' I mean a car is going to smash right into us with me half out of the car. Somehow that doesn't sound like it's going to be painless, quite the opposite actually.

Suddenly my red hoddie is pulled from behind and I'm shoved back into the death machine just as we swerve back to the right side of the road just avoiding the car.

That is the closest I have ever come to dying. Ever. I tell Sasuke that.

"Yeah, well shut up- and put seat belt on properly this time." He says while looking very annoyed. Yeah, well, I almost _died_; I'll be as annoying as I as hell want to be!

I _don't_ tell Sasuke this.

This time when I put the seat belt on I adjust it to my size and realize the last person that sat here wasn't just big, he was huge. I keep these thoughts to myself not wanting to insult any friends of Sasuke's in case there anything like _him_.

I decide to shut my eyes for the rest of the ride once we started going on the wrong side of the road. Seriously, it's one thing to put your own life at risk that's your choice but once you start putting other people's lives at risk your crossing the line.

Whenever I hear the GPS say we are going to turn I hold on to my harness not wanting a repeat of what happened last time, and only occasionally scream. I'm pretty proud of myself, Sasuke isn't. Says it's annoying. Typical.

I know the race is over when he puts his foot on the break sharply and I hear a crowed of cheering. Yeah, well they weren't in the car. They wouldn't be cheering if they were.

I quickly get out of the car and fall out as a result of trying to get out too quickly, and because my legs are wobbly from adrenaline. Sasuke on the other hand gets out of the car calmly like he just did some grocery shopping, when he notice me and he shakes his head but I don't care what he think or anyone else for that matter. _None_ of _them_ nearly _died_ today.

I get into a respectable seating position and lean my back against the car siting on the ground taking slow breathes, trying to steady my breathing with my eyes closed. I can practically hear Sasuke rolls his eyes.

When I finally open my eyes I notice Sasuke is no longer near me but beside Karin twenty metres away. She then gives Sasuke some money that she pulls out of her bra – very classy – and evil glares me and storms off when Sasuke turns around and heads back to me. What did I do?

When Sasuke finally comes back to me, I'm still sitting on the ground with semi-even breathing now. Sasuke then crouches down so he is level with my eyes. I never noticed before but his eyes are an onyx colour, kind of cute actually.

"Here's twenty dollars for a cab to take you home, he can deal with your screaming." He says while flashing a twenty dollar note.

"I don't scream in cars when they are going the _legal_ speed limit." I say attempting to get in a standing position, my legs are still wobbly. "And Ino can drive me home." I say almost as an afterthought.

"Pfft," I don't know why but I find this action rather odd on him, "knowing her she probably got tired of looking for you and drove home herself."

I think about this for a minute and find this comment true but… "No, not when she is surrounded by this many sports cars." I say and right on cue there is a loud glass shattering worthy scream.

"SAKURA!" both me and Sasuke cringe.

"Damn it Ino, do you have to yell," no that wasn't me that said that, it was Sasuke. Why this confuses me you may ask? Because the tone he used was… I don't know how to describe it, knowing? Like he actually knew her, not just… like, knew her?

That probably makes no sense what so ever but deal with it. Remember, I almost died; I'm allowed to have crazy thoughts.

"I'm not yelling," she says in sincere confusion. And she says she doesn't want people to treat her as a dumb blonde. Don't act like one would be a good start.

Now I presume Sasuke is wearing the same look I had when I told him what he was doing was illegal and didn't get it, you know the whole speaking-German-and-doing-an-Irish-dance look? Yeah that one, except now it's from Sasuke to Ino. Oh, how the world works.

"Okay, whatever, now what are you doing here?" Sasuke says deciding to just drop the whole I'm-not-yelling thing. Good choice.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. It was Sakura's idea, I just came here for the cars," and that's when I get what's wrong with this picture. When she saw us she screamed _my_ name, not Sasuke's. I mean as hard as it is for me to admit this Sasuke is _hot_, like _perfect_ hot. And Ino is _very_ flirty when it comes to attractive males with muscles and Sasuke defiantly has both. Even I can see that. But she isn't flirting. At all. In fact never in the past six years since I met Sasuke, have I ever seen her flirt with him. So that must mean…

"Are you guys related?" I say, speaking my thoughts.

Both heads snap in my direction ending the argument I had zoned out of, and see very different reactions; Sasuke looks at me confused, arching an eyebrow, while Ino looks abnormally pale.

"No-"

"You didn't know?-"

They say in unison then look at each other trying to communicate telepathically I assume. Which oddly enough, seems to work between them, as I see Ino sigh in defeat.

"I mean, yes." Ino finally says, "We're cousins."

COUSINS? I have been friends with Ino for how many years, and she doesn't tell me she is cousin with Sasuke Uchiha? Hell, She never even mentioned she had further family beyond her mother and father.

"This makes so much more sense…" I say in a distant voice, more to myself then to anyone else. "That's why you were never cling to Sasuke like the other girls even tho Sasuke is ho-" I catch myself on my last word and put my hand over my mouth to keep the word from coming out, like vomit.

Unfortunately it isn't hard to guess what I was going to say and to mock me further of this Sasuke is now smirking in victor – oh like he didn't already know he was hot that arrogant little slut – and Ino looks at me with a knowing glint to her eyes that I really don't like. A blush cover's my face in milli-seconds.

"Okay!" I say louder than necessary, "I think we should go home," I grab Ino's hand, "before your dad realizes you gone," and I start shoving her in any direction away from the still smirking Sasuke.

Ino decides to be difficult, much to my discomfort, "are you sure you don't want to finish that sentence?" What side is she on? Who care that they are blood relatives? I'm as good as any relative and better.

"Come on Ino," I say as deadly as I can.

She just laughs but finally decides to follow me. She calls out a goodbye to Sasuke and we head in the direction of Ino's car. On the way there of course a bunch of guys thought it would be fun to pinch our butts, how they think this will get them laid I have no idea, but me and Ino decide to see who can get the most pinches since avoiding them just leads to them chasing us until they do, creeps.

I ended up getting four, Ino got six. Stupid small boobs.

When we finally find Ino's car I run towards it, jump in and slouch against the car seat, taking in the familiarity and safety this car that it has given me in the past two years. Unlike Sasuke's car that I will refuse to ever get in again. No wait, scratch that, any car he drives, crazy psycho.

Ino shows up half a minute later but doesn't start the car. I open my eyes only just realizing they were closed and turn my head towards her and end up being faced by a paedophile faced Ino. Creepiest. Thing. Ever.

"Yes?" I ask uncertainty.

Her already large smile seems to grow by the second and I find my nerves slowly rising with it. "So," she drags the 'o' longer than necessary. "You think Sasuke hot."

Oh for god sakes… "Ino, every girl in the school thinks he is hot."

"How long have you had a thing for Sasuke?"

Now you know those moment, in TV shows where someone is drink some kind of liquid and then someone tell them either disturbing, revelling or shocking news and they do what they call a 'spit take'? This would be one of those times if I had been having a drink, which thankful I wasn't otherwise Ino would kill me for messing up here car. Even tho it would be technically her fault.

"Did you get high while I was having a near death experience?"

"Are seriously going to convince me that you feel nothing towards Sasuke?"

"Ino! I talked to him for the first time today, how could I possibly feel anything towards him? Sure I think he's hot but so does every girl that sees him!" I say trying to reason with her. I mean seriously today was the first day I talk to him and that's only because I had to give him a message and have a curiosity compulsive disorder.

At that she just looks at me confused. She is about to say something but thinks better of it and decides to let go of the argument, much to my surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cousins with Sasuke?" I ask, remembering what I just discovered.

At this I see Ino's face fall, "if I tell you," she starts off. "Promise you won't get mad."

This sends me into confusion, "why would I get mad?"

She ignores my question, "when I was little," she start off slowly. "Me and Sasuke where close and other girls started noticing, thinking there was something going on between us," she says with a sad chuckle. "They started picking on me, calling me a tomboy and made me an outcast, so when they decided they all wanted to be my friend I didn't think much about it, until they asked me if we could go hang out with Sasuke."

She looks at me at this point and then I realize why she didn't tell me she was related to Sasuke but she continues anyway.

"They found out I was Sasuke cousin and thought they could use me to get to him. They didn't want my friendship just wanted the advantages that my friendship could bring them. So after that I stopped being their friends, stopped talking to Sasuke in public, I told why first of course, he understood and became an outcast again."

"Until you meet me," I say as an afterthought piecing together the puzzle. "That's why you wanted to be my friend because I was an outcast too." I say everything making sense, "and why you never told me you guys were cousins. You thought I would use you?" I say a little heart broken.

"Don't say it like that," she begs. "I just have some trust issues but I know I can trust you, after all without me you will became an outcast again and I have plenty of other friends now that can fill your spot," you know if I didn't know any better, I'd say she just threatened me.

"Please! I don't think you can find anyone like me. I'm one of a kind." I say over dramatically.

"True, nobody has a forehead as huge as yours," she says then busts into laughter, think her joke incredibly funny. I just glare.

"I think we need a sleep over soon," I say when Ino stops laughing. "You seem to be keeping a lot of secrets from me lately. As hard as that is to believe." I say remembering the secret she kept from me for five years, albeit not as big as the one she just told me but a secret none the less.

"What do you mean by that?" she says in offence.

"Nothing," I say in a sing-song voice. "We should get home before my brothers start worrying."

"Err, yeah don't want them sending out a search part," she pauses. "Again."

"Don't remind me," I say remembering the memory very well. All I did was go to the park for half an hour and forgot to tell them and so they call a bloody search part and lied to the cops saying I had been missing for two days! That was last year. Since then I have gotten them to back off but I know if I'm not careful we will _defiantly_ have a repeat. I shiver at the thought.

My – Gaara's – phone vibrates then and I know for a fact that Ino is the only one that knows I have Gaara's phone right now. I momentarily think if I should read the message or not, then remember that Gaara has gone through my phone a number of time and decide to read the message. Pay back is a bitch.

**Puppet-master –** this is nickname me and Gaara use for Sasori behind his back, don't ask – **Thursday 10:04pm: Sakura, have you stolen my phone?**

…Damn. Wasn't expecting that.

_Racoon eye, Thursday 10:05pm: me don't speak English?_

**Puppet-master, Thursday 10:06pm: prepare to die when you get home…**

Huh…

"Hey Ino, you want to have that sleep over tonight?"

* * *

A/N: Anyway I hope you enjoyed that. I forgot to mention that 'Before You Hit Ground' inspired me to write this particular story, so once your done reading this chapter and reviewing it - come on, you know you want to ;) – check out this amazing story. It. Is. Fucking. Incredible. The person that wrote it, write it for a different anima but fear not 'Naruto' lovers -chan has adapted the story for NARUTO! Must check it out.

Please don't forget about me while reading this amazing story, I may not be as good as author as her/he but I promise I will try.

**Thank you to Raikiri80 as my first review you are now my new best friend!**

And thank you to all those people that put my story on alert. Those emails make my day.

(1) My friend has done both of these thing and I swear to god I almost died laughing when she told me she dropped her phone in the toilet, Hahaha. Although I feel her pain, the amount of time's I have came close to dropping mine in the toilet is frightening.

(2) Now I'm not sure any of you guys do this but in my phone contact I put nick names in the contact list and so I decided to give in a go in fanfic and see what you guys think. If you find it annoying please tell me so I know and I will discontinue with it. Thanks.

(3) Okay, here's the problem; I don't know how to do the receiving contact. I mean I would do the whole 'forehead' thing but a) what person calls themselves for head? And b) she has Gaara's phone? WHAT DO I DO!

(4) Don't listen to addresses their irrelevant to the plot. All you need to know is that they live in Sydney, Australia.

P.s this chapter might be a little slack, I edited it a couple of times but I think it could of used a bit more but I really wanted to update, I promise the next chapter will be PERFECT. Sort of.

Mrs. Renegade out!


End file.
